


Hope for the hopeless

by Tutu1998



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative universe - corazon is NOT dead, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Underage Sex, as usuall, doffy is an asshole, everyone is a bitch to rosi, except law, rosi is not a marine either, sorry rosi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutu1998/pseuds/Tutu1998
Summary: An AU where rosi never left doffy’s side, he got to experience  his brother cruelty first  handed , the true depth of doflamingo’s madness and his brother desperate attempts to stop him from turning into the monster he feared the most .It only gets darker from here so unless you don’t have a flashlight don’t come in!
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Hope for the hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though it is dark , I actually wrote it last night and I had a hundred and three degrees temperature so I’m pretty sure I was hallucinating 90% of the time😂 keep that in mind when reading it,  
> I have been thinking about this for a while now but never had the time or the courage to actually go through with it , I guess the fever gave me both , hope you enjoye and please do leave a comment, this is my first fiction ever so I would love to hear feedbacks, love and kisses xoxo

Three cracks in the ceiling, two from each side and one in the middle , they split and branched , parted and met , the wood worn out and crested over caught the faint light of the fireplace and the moon light shining from the large windows on the opposite wall ,it was dim and warm , so warm but not comforting in any sense , ah there is a fourth crack , a tiny one that is just started to form , he had to strain his eyes to see properly, and with all the movement he could barely keep focused, a sharp pain jolted him up and away from his daydream , or in this case night dreaming,

“Ahh rosi don’t you know it is rude to space out like this when a person pays all their attention to you ” rosi looked down to meet doflamingo’s eyes ,he wasn’t even aware he had spaced out , again , this started to happen more frequently lately and especially in these situations , when doffy was balls deep in him , fucking him painfully slow while he sat on his lap like they have all the time in the world , which in this night they did, doffy was sucking at his chest for at least half an hour, he had lost all sensation there by now but doffy never seemed to get enough of his taste , savoring it like it was the best Leche Frita he ever tasted ,after some time he leaned back and started to stare at the ceiling , looking down an angry red bite mark was circling his nipple , it seems doffy was trying to get his attention , doffy never liked to be ignored after all ,

“Sorry doffy” he cooed as he stroked doffy’s cheek with a feather light touch, doffy’s smile went wider, showing his perfect set of teeth , “how about you make it up to me hmm” he then let go completely and leaned back in his throne like chair , resting his chin on his hand as he cocked his head to one side and watched his rosi through half lidded mismatched eyes ,one the color of deep sea , the other the color of dying fire, rosi almost fell backwards when the support he wasn’t aware he had was gone , clutching the armrest he regain his composure, thankfully he would hate to fall off and make doffy’s cock slip out of him accidentally, doffy will be angry with him , he didn’t like accidental or intentional slip out , he will get rough afterward, too rough .

After readjusting himself he looked back at doffy , he was getting impatient, that was not good so he got to work , lifting himself almost completely off before dropping back down , he moaned , a long exaggerated moan even to his ears, doffy liked his voice , adored it he told him so , liked to hear him scream his name , music to my ears he always says , to him , to the family , to anyone who would lend him an ear , like a bitch in heat, he always laughed , a mocking laugh ,a condescending laugh , it made his flesh burn in shame , a fire growing from his chest consuming him , unable to say anything, completely paralyzed, he loathed it , the way the family would look at him , laugh at him , and he can’t meet their eyes anymore, it doesn’t matter doffy said , they all have heard you already, no point in being shy now is there .

He bit his lip as he repeatedly fucked himself on his brother cock , he threw his head back and closed his eyes as he let out string of moans , he picked up the pace feeling his sweet spot being pounded over and over , he was painfully hard , had been for the last hour , doffy had already came once inside him but he wasn’t allowed to come just yet , his moans got higher and higher as he got nearer and nearer, just a little bit , just a..

“Doffyyy..ahhh..hahh”

he stilled as large hands held him by the waist ,he snapped his head forward frowning as he was yet again left stranded over the edge ,

“Now now you are being spoiled rosi”

Rosi was trembling now, his legs are sore from sitting too long at this position , doffy didn’t change their position once tonight , he was in a good mood , they just set sail , the sea is clear and calm , a nice dinner with the family, chatting and planning for delli’s seventh birthday party , a nice bottle of wine and he was ready to end the night in his favorite place , in his throne with his precious brother siting prettily on his cock , truly the cherry on top .

Rosi didn’t like this position, he didn’t hate it since it was doffy’s favorite ,it meant he was almost always in a good mode whenever he chose it , almost, what rosi liked however was when he laid in bed , face buried in the sheets where he can space out however much he liked .

“Doffy please.. please” he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around doffy’s neck , pressing their foreheads together, he whispered against his lips a breathy “please”

“I do like the sound of your begging , hermoso” he traced his fingers around the tip of rosi’s length, barely touching even but that was enough to make rosi shake and tremble as he parted his lips and moaned doffy’s name , doffy took the chance to stick his tongue in , licking inside before sucking his tongue, again like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, his hand now stroked rosi’s length properly , squeezed just the right amount, maybe he was feeling generous tonight, rosi thought through bliss fogged mind, that thought didn’t last much though when he heard the next sentence

“Don’t.come.” Rosi shout his eyes open , hearing rather than seeing doffy smiling at him , a cruel smile , before diving back into rosi’s mouth, he didn’t even had a chance to protest before he was pulled back into the deep kiss , doffy now took control , as he stoked him steadily and with his other hand he raised rosi up and brought him down and he thrusted up to meet him , making sure he hit that spot in every thrust, it was impossible he couldn’t even kiss him back he just held his mouth open as he moaned helplessly into doffy’s mouth.

that only seemed to stir the older brother more as he picked up the pace , tugging at the head and sliding his thumb over the slit, rosi was about ready to start crying at this point, he was in so much pain he just wanted to come already but he knew he couldn’t, unless he wants to face the consequences, which he knew far too well, his lower lip wobbled as he tried his best to control himself, he knows the only way out was to get doffy to come first , he knows his big brother more than anyone, he knows what he likes and what he doesn’t, what to say and do to keep him happy , and how to behave when he was angry , and he knows what to do now but that didn’t make it any easier , he hated this the most , if it was by his choice he would never say it , not in a million years , he despised himself for saying it and he will drown in his disgust and self loathing, later, for now he will play the part. 

doffy was sucking at the side of his chin now, that will leave a mark that he won’t be able to hide , not that it matter anyway , he swallowed around the lump in his throat, popping his adam apple as he did so , he brought his hands to the side of doffy’s face and said between labored pants

“Ah..ahh.. plea..se da..hmm god.. daddyy” 

That seemed to catch doffy off guard as his pace stilled for a second his smile wavering for a second before pulling rosi flat against his chest , the smile splitting it way back to his face , his hand grabbing him under his ass , spreading his asscheeks farther and setting a bruising pace ,

“ yeah let daddy take care of you” his movement became erratic, he was very close , rosi can barely keep up with him , moved like a puppet, he willed himself to relax and let his brother do all the work, not like he had any energy left anyway,

“That’s it , so good , you’re so good, baby boy” he grunted in the younger ears,

“ you like it ha , you like your daddy’s cock filling you up like this” a shiver ran down his spine at the that , he wanted to move away but he knew better , that didn’t seem to satisfy doffy though as he tsked and slowed down his movement , his hand moved to where their bodies met , rubbing at the puffy rim before sticking one finger in alongside his dick , curling his finger ,stretching the already stretched hole , rosi gasped and threw his head down on the other shoulder ,

“Aghh yes I..like it ah ahh just get it outt”he whispered quietly

“Hmm what was that, Didn’t quite hear it” 

Rosi nodded frantically as he felt another finger making it way in .

“YES yes yes I love it , daddy I love you please ..please don’t ”

Doflamingo’s laugh ,darker than the night itself ,and colder than the moon vibrates through room, filling rosi to the prim and some more, he then returned back to his menacing pace , whispering venom into rosi’s ear , rosi knew his brother was close when a set of teeth dug themselves into his shoulder , he hissed as he felt the skin break there , but that was quickly turned into relief when he felt the hot wetness filling him up and the the pace staggering before stopping completely , doffy let go of his shoulder to breath against his ears the words he has been desperately waiting for,

“Come for me , baby”

He didn’t need to be told twice ,a long exhausted moan escaped his lips as he finally, Finally was allowed to come, he didn’t even need to be touched,that how much he was desperate , he fell completely slack against doffy while the later came down form his high as well, small kisses were planted at the crock of his neck, his eyelids felt heavy and he almost succumbed to sleep when he felt himself being carried off of the chair , he blinked a few times as he watched the chair get farther and farther away from him , he shifted a bit to make out his surroundings, he was carried alright , still in the same position, doffy supporting him with a hand underneath him and the other on his back , he instinctively wrapped his legs around the taller blond torso and his hand around the his neck , only as they passed the doorway did he noticed the door was open , throughout the night it was open , anyone could have walked in on them , his voice was probably heard all around the ship , he bit his lips, but then an even more disturbing thought occurred to him , doffy was carrying him around the ship and he was stark naked ! And to his horror doffy didn’t even pull out , he was moving deliberately slow , that made the blood rush to rosi’s face , he struggled to get down , pushing away as far he can but a strong iron like grip on his back kept him in place,

“Now now stay still, you will make me drop you”

“I can walk doffy”

“Fufufu none of this now , be quite or you will wake everyone up”

He kept quite after this , prying to whoever was up there that everyone one was sleep and sound in their bed and no one will go out for a nightly walk ,they passed through the empty halls , his heart skipped a beat when he felt them turning toward the corridor in the far end, law’s room was the first one , he is the last person he wanted to see right now, to be seen by him , he buried his face in his brother neck and closed his eyes, just in case the teen was out smoking a late night cigarette, a bad habit he picked up from him ,he kept his eyes screwed shut all the way, thankfully after what felt like eternity they finally reached his bedroom, he sighted in relief at the familiar door but was soon disappointed when they didn’t stop , he heard the creaking of a door being open after few minutes and then they stepped into the familiar pink adorned room , of course they were heading toward Doffy’s room why did he even hoped it will be his , doffy gently placed him on the bed with him laying atop of him, he placed a kiss on the corner of rosi’s mouth before getting up and finally pulling out , rosi sighted at the feeling of emptiness he was desperately waiting for , he can feel the cum dripping out of him already,

“Spread your legs” doffy order as he crawled on the bed to the bedside table, rosi fought the urge to sight again as he did as he was told , holding his knees apart and pressing his legs to his chest , he already knows what was going to happen, all hopes that the night was over went flying out of the window when he saw the look on doffy face when he returned back to his position between rosi’s open legs , it was one of pure insatiability, doffy licked his lips as he took in the sight in front of him, delicious, abso-fucking-lulity delicious, yes the night was far from over , doffy circled the pink swollen hole with his thump before thrusting it in , rosi hissed as his used up ass was once again used , he honestly thought this was over , the thump was barely there for a minute before it was pulled out and caressed against rosi’s lips,

“ come on open up and have a taste ” he smeared it all over rosi’s lower lip before rosi hesitantly open up , his tongue stuck out and he lapped at the finger until it was completely clean

“Good kitty” doffy laughed as he petted rosi’s hair much like someone will do a pet ,

“ now put this in” he then picked up the object he retreated from the bedside table, it was a pink shiny plug with a glittery pink jewel on the end of it , it was truly ugly ,yet everything his brother picked always was like that,

“We don’t want any of this” he swiped at the dribbling cum that run across down from his hole and started to pool underneath him“to go to waste now do we”

Rosi took the plug from him, eyeing the object for a second then looking back at his brother in a silent plea to stop already and let him rest, of course that didn’t work so he huffed before bringing the toy to his bruised entrance, he grimaced as he started to slowly ease it in , his face twisted when the widest part passed through the ring of muscles, when it was fully sheathed in he breathed out , opening his eyes even though he doesn’t remember closing them in the fist place, he glanced up to see doffy , pupils dilated and fangs bared in an animalistic grin, he wasn’t looking him in the face , his eyes were glued at the plug now resting deep inside him, a shiver run down his spine when their eyes finally met , the taller blonde leaned down and bit rosi’s lips before diving in for another kiss, all tongue and teeth, rosi struggled to catch his breath , drawing deep breaths once his mouth was freed , placing a soft kiss to his cheek doffy pulled away and out of the bed , stretching his long hands as he said casually as if he hadn’t just watch his brother plug himself up for him,

“I’m starved, gonna make some food , want anything?”

Rosi hummed , as if he was deep in thoughts , which he wasn’t, he already knows what he wants,

“Pasta”

Sleep , he wants sleep and to be left alone , in his own room and his own bed, alone.

“Pasta? We didn’t have any pasta tonight”

Of course rosi already knows they didn’t, that was the point, he wanted to rest, needed to rest just for a bit, pasta doesn’t require much time to prepare, so doffy won’t object, however it did take some time , so that will keep him busy for the next twenty or thirty minutes, he just have to convince him , he rolled to his side so he was facing him properly

“I mean if you don’t want to , I’m fine with whatever” the last few word came out as a murmur as he fiddled with the corner of the bed sheet ,his eyes following the act , a small frown adorned his face , as he predicted doffy fell for that fake innocent act he had put out for him , every time,

“Fufu, anything for you bonito” he leaned in and pushed rosi’s long curly bangs out of his forehead and kissed him tentatively, grazing his cheeks with the back of his fingers,

“Now lets get you covered up we don’t want you to catch a cold”

He then pulled a heavy , overly soft blanket up to rosi’s chin ,

“But no clothes we won’t need them tonight , and don’t fall asleep. I won’t be long”

Even though it was said with a smile he could since the threatening undertone , he won’t fall asleep, not after last time, never again.

With that doflamingo left the room , closing the door behind him , leaving rosi alone , finally.

After two minutes of staring into the wooden door , half expecting it to flung open any minute with doffy already changing his mind and jumping him , he finally decided he was at the clear so he rolled away from the door and toward the large ceiling to floor window, the sky was clear and the moon was shining, everything illuminated with a dull silver tone, a small hummingbird sat at the window frame , staring back at him , it must have beed hiding on their ship since their last island,he will have to tell baby5 to take care of it until they reach the next island , he would hate to see it get hurt or lost in sea,

~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Daddy daddy look , a hummingbird!” Rosi waved his tiny arms at the bird, trying to catch it , the bird tried to fly away but his wing was hurt, he only rose for a few feet before tumbling back down , little rosi spring toward it but the bird moved further away ,_

_“Why is it running away from me daddy?” He cocked his head to the side, his soft curls bouncing as he did so , his father kneeled down to his level and placed a large hand on his head , ruffling his hair a bit, rosi giggled and leaned into the touch,_

_“It’s because it’s scared rosi, like you would hide behind your mother when a stranger come closer , that is how it feels now”_

_“But but,” he frowned and looked up , “I’m not trying to hurt it daddy!”_

_“Yes I know this but it doesn’t know,”_

_“He looked back at it , cowering between the grass ,_

“ _But but” he took a tiny step forward , “where is its mommy and daddy?”_

_His father seemed deep in thought, scratching his chin while staring at the small bird ,_

_“Maybe it is lost, and its mommy and daddy are worried about it”_

_Rosi hummed in response, clenching into his father sleeve he looked up at him one again ,_

_“Daddy , if I get lost , would you find me?” His lips quivered as his child imagination played different scenarios in his head , of him alone, no father or mother , no doffy to protect him , no one to find him , his eyes started to tear up , his father noticed and pulled him in for a big hug, his daddy’s hugs were always the best, he is big and warmand can wrap him whole,_

_“Don’t worry rosi I will never let you get lost baby , I will always be here for you” he placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head , rosi hugged him back with all the power his tiny body can master , his smile beaming as he forgot all about those horrible imaginations_

_“I love you daddy”_

_“I love you too rosi” his father pulled away and smiled softly down to the child,_

_“Now how about we go help that little birdie”_

_“YAYY”_

~~~~~~~~~~~

A single tear rolled down the side of rosi’s face as the memories flowed out from where he had been desperately trying to lock away since he was eight, his lips quivered much like they used to do as he suppressed a sob from breaking out of him, he quickly wiped the tear away , doffy won’t like it,no he will get angry, he doesn’t like it when he cries like this , he wiped it again and again until he felt stinging at the corner of his eyes, he skewed his eyes shut and willed the tears to stop , don’t come out, not tonight, not while he is here, his body was shaking now as it took everything not to break down right here right now, he tried to even out his breath, think about something else , anything but father, think think , think happy thoughts, think about, about law, sweet law how much had he grown up , his eyes like pots of melted gold he would gladly drown in , his laugh, rare as it is , is the most gorgeous sound he ever heard ,how his bed head was always a disaster but he never seemed to care, not until I have my coffee he always says , everything before is irrelevant until I have my coffee, yes law , even the dark circles under his eyes, the price of knowledge he often says with a smirk , law , his law , his breathing calmed down now, he can finally open his eyes , the bird is still starting at him , he smiled as he extended his arm out toward the glass, toward a world that seems far away from him , a freedom he can never have , he can never leave doffy , he knows that , he won’t ever be free, but at least he has something, someone, law , his law, his light in the darkness .


End file.
